Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystal film, a method for manufacturing a crystal film, a vapor deposition apparatus and a multi-chamber apparatus.
Description of a Related Art
When producing a Pb (Zr, Ti) O3 (hereinafter, referred to as “PZT”) film having a perovskite structure, as a foundation film thereof, the use of a crystal film oriented in (100), with high single crystallinity is favorable. As the crystal film, for example, the use of a YSZ film is considered. A method for producing the YSZ film will be explained below.
A YSZ film was formed by a laser ablation method in which materials scattered from targets by irradiating targets of polycrystalline Y and Zr with light from a KrF excimer laser (wavelength of 248 nm) are vapor-deposited on a substrate. As the result of examining each of the YSZ films formed on the substrate by an X-ray pole figure method, the distribution (half-value width) of the orientation of the (100) axis in a plane parallel to the substrate was 7° (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In order to more enhance piezoelectric characteristics of a PZT film, further enhancement of the single crystallinity of the YSZ film is required. This is because, when a PZT film having higher piezoelectric characteristics is used as, for example, an actuator, the moving width becomes larger and the performance of the actuator is improved.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent No. 3623001 (Example 1)